DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Oklahoma State University College of Osteopathic Medicine Department of Family Medicine proposes an Information Access project titled "Technology for Education and Medicine" (TEAM). The project will create a technological Consortium of 19 rural and/or underserved community hospitals throughout Oklahoma and will provide each site in the Consortium with appropriate hardware, software, training, and technical support for Internet access. The project will have four specific objectives: 1 ) To establish the TEAM electronic information and communication network that will enhance the accessibility of health information resources in underserved community sites throughout Oklahoma; 2) To provide each TEAM site with library information services through the OSU COM Medical Library; 3) To provide group and individual training that addresses the needs of the TEAM sites involved in the network; 4) To expand medical student education in the use of computer and information technologies to augment clinical training experiences. The ultimate goal of the TEAM Project is to establish a health information network of small community hospital sites which will increase medical professional access to health and medical resources, and allow the Department of Family Medicine to expand its curriculum to include student learning activities focused on medical information retrieval.